Dipper and Pacifica's MLP Night
by Rarity92
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica spend a night in the Mystery Shack watching an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: 'Crusaders of the Lost Mark'. At first, Dipper didn't want to watch it since Diamond Tiara is in this episode and he hates her. But Pacifica convinced him to watch this episode.


**Dipper and Pacifica's MLP Night**

 **(A/E: This episode takes place between 'Northwest Mansion Mystery' and 'Not What It Seems')**

It was a lonely Sunday night for Dipper in the Mystery Shack. Soos and Wendy already went to their respective homes, Mabel was having a slumber party in one of her friends' house and Grunkle Stan was secretly working on the basement.

"Ugh, what a boring night..." Dipper complained as he turned on the TV "Let's what we got" he started channel surfing "Trash, trash, junk, trash, mega trash, I don't even like sports, oh my gosh, my favorite show is coming up next!"

 **DING-DONG!**

Dipper went to see who it is. He opened the door just to find...PACIFICA!

"Hi, Dipper" Pacifica greeted, wearing her scarf, sunglasses (despite it was already dark) and trench coat.

"Let me guess, another evil spirit that cursed your family?" Dipper asked.

"No, my jerk parents grounded me and I wanted to have fun tonight" Pacifica "So I thought I could escape to your home and spend the night...you know, like friends"

"Uh...yeah, sure" Dipper said, letting her in as she took off her disguise "There's nobody in home, Mabel is in a slumber party in one of her friends' house and Grunkle Stan is...probably doing something illegal. So I guess you can spend the night"

"Thank you, Dipper" Pacifica thanked as she watched the TV and she found out Dipper's favorite show was not other, but... _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_! "You watch _My Little Pony_?"

"Eh, NO!" Dipper exclaimed, very nervous "Ah...Mabel must have left the TV on that channel, YEAH!"

"Dipper, it's okay, I like the show too!" Pacifica said.

"Wait, really?" Dipper asked, surprised.

"Yeah, hard to believe it has a large male fanbase" Pacifica answered.

"I know right? It's been airing for FIVE years and it's still going strong" Dipper said "So, are you gonna watch it with me?"

"Sure!" Pacifica said.

 **Opening Sequence**

The two 12 years-old sat down to see the episode: it started in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse.

"Okay, Crusaders! Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom said "Any suggestions?"

"No, we've tried everything!" Scootaloo said.

"We've run out of ideas" Sweetie Bell said.

"Oh my gosh, it's a CMC episode!" Dipper said.

"You like these characters?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, my favorite character is Twilight Sparkle, but I also love these three fillies" Dipper said "I like when they go to an adventure while they're looking for their Cutie Marks"

"Hey, looks like they're singing!" Pacifica said.

"Cool, a musical episode!" Dipper said.

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

' _Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _We'll make our mark_

 _One way or another_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _On the day that we discover_

 _The ultimate reward of our cutie marks!_

"That was a good start, I can't wait to see the rest" Pacifica said.

"Me neither" Dipper replied.

"If I'm voted in as student pony president, I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!" Pipsqueak said.

"Looks like the CMC are gonna help Pipsqueak to win an election" Pacifica said.

"I wonder who's his opponent" Dipper said.

Then Diamond Tiara appears on screen.

"Well, I think that's a ridiculous waste of-" Diamond Tiara said.

Then Dipper turned off the TV.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Pacifica asked.

"I hate Diamond Tiara, she's just the worst" Dipper said "She's a spoiled rich filly who loves bullying the CMC! She mocks at them for not having Cutie Marks, she blackmailed them in 'Ponyville Confidential', she turned Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed into a bully, SHE MADE FUN AT SCOOTALOO'S FLIGHT DISABILITY!"

"Spoiled, rich and bully...sounds like me" Pacifica said, comcerned.

"No, you're not like her" Dipper corrected "You changed"

"Who knows, maybe she can change too" Pacifica said.

"Yeah, then Waddles will fly in the sky" Dipper said, very skeptical.

"Just give this episode a chance" Pacifica said.

"Sigh, fine" Dipper said, turning on the TV.

Cheerilee announced the winner of the election.

"The votes have been counted!" Cheerliee said. "The student pony president is... Pipsqueak!"

 **"** Huh?!" Diamond Tiara asked, outraged.

"YES!" Dipper cheered "EAT YOUR HEART OUT, DIAMOND TIARA!"

"Oh, my gosh, Crusaders! Pip won!" Apple Bloom said.

"I couldn't have won without the hard work of my campaign managers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pipsqueak exclaimed.

"Campaign manager cutie marks!" Sweetie Bell said as she and her friends took a look at their flanks and...nothing.

"Guess you're not as good as you thought, BLANK FLANKS!" Diamond Tiara mocked "In fact, I demand a recount!"

"Trust me, Diamond Tiara. Pip won" Cheerilee said.

"I'll be the judge of that, Miss Cheerilee!" Diamond Tiara said as she went inside to recount and... "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! One vote! Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me?!"

"No, I didn't" Silver Spoon answered.

"But you're my best friend!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Am I?" Silver Spoon asked "'Cause I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue, and suddenly I wasn't even allowed to _speak_! You could have actually won this election if you just listened to me. You wanna know how? * **whispering** * Sorry _. I'm not allowed to speak._

"OH, BUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Dipper and Pacifica exclaimed as they both laughed.

"I know Diamond Tiara's been pretty awful, but... we should probably make sure she's okay" Apple Bloom said.

"Huh?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Just 'cause she's never cared about anypony else's feelings doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers" Apple Bloom said.

"Oh, come on!" Dipper said "She made your and your friends' school life miserable!"

"Geez, Dipper, don't you think you're being too harsh on her?" Pacifica asked.

"TOO HARSH?" Dipper asked "I won't be surprised if she got that spoiled attitude from her mother! Then again, we don't know if she has a mother"

"Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled Rich called with a strict tone "Why are you making that face? THAT is not the face of a winner"

"Because... I didn't win" Diamond Tiara replied with a sad tone.

 **"** What?!" Spoiled Rich asked, outraged "You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate NOTHING?!"

"Sorry mother" Diamomd Tiara apologized.

"Oh, never mind, she has one" Dipper said.

"It's bad enough you lost to that transplant from Trottingham, but imagine if you'd lost to one of those BLANK FLANK" Spoiled Rich said "As a Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing. That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. EVER!"

"Wow, she also has a jerky parent..." Pacifica said.

"Well...it's not like the episode expects us to feel sorry for her" Dipper said.

Then Diamond Tiara started to sing.

 **Diamomd Tiara:**

 _If I'm a diamond_

 _Then why do I feel so rough?_

 _I'm as strong as a stone_

 _Even that's not enough_

"Oh no, they're not doing that" Dipper said.

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _There's something jagged in me_

 _And I've made such mistakes_

 _I thought that diamonds were hard_

 _Though I feel I could break_

"Trust me, it's not gonna work" Dipper said, crossing his arms.

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

"I don't care how nice the visuals are!" Dipper said.

"You gotta admit her singing is very good" Pacifica said.

"That still doesn't excuse her despicable attitude!" Dipper said.

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _I've been told my whole life_

 _What to do, what to say_

 _Nopony showed me that_

 _There might be some better way_

"Sniff...this song is so beautiful..." Pacifica said, tearing up "I think it's my favorite song of the entire show"

"Aw, come on!" Dipper said as he kept watching and his angry face was slowly turning into a sad one.

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _And now I feel like I'm lost_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _The ground is sinking away_

 _I'm about to fall through_

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somepony else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _To be the pony I want to be_

"Is it weird that I feel bad for her?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, it does feel really weird" Dipper said.

\- **Commercial Break** -

"Looks like this episode is really trying to make us feel for Diamond Tiara" Pacifica said.

"Pacifica, haven't you hear the 'Status Quo is God' trope?" Dipper asked "I bet at the end of the episode, Diamond Tiara will be back to her bully self"

"But, wouldn't be amazing if Diamond Tiara really becomes CMC's friend?" Pacifica asked.

"Then they would become just as bad as her and I'd hate them too!" Dipper said "I don't wanna do that. Just like I don't want Rainbow Dash to join the Wonderbolts after what they did in 'Rainbow Falls'"

"Ugh, don't remind me that, that episode was embarrassing to look at" Pacifica said.

"Hey, looks like the commercial break is over" Dipper said.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara! Wait up!" Apple Bloom called.

"What do you three want?" Diamomd Tiara asked, upset "To gloat? Rub in my defeat?"

"Actually, we wanted to invite you to our clubhouse to hang out" Apple Bloom said.

"Really?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yeah, for real!" Scootaloo said.

"Well, thanks to you all, I don't have any important class president business to attend to or anything" Diamond Tiara said "So I might as well."

"That sounds like a yes..." Sweetie Bell adsimed.

"Whoa, they're actually inviting her to their clubhouse!" Pacifica said, excited.

"Just I hope it's not a trap" Dipper said.

In the clubhouse; Diamond Tiara was looking at the chart of possible Cutie Marks.

"So, do you three just sit around here plotting out different ways to try and get your cutie marks" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Actually, yeah" Apple Bloom answered.

"You three are... really lucky" Diamond Tiara said.

"We are?!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders asked.

"She's joking, right?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah! You get to explore all these options, learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you don't understand" Diamond Tiara said.

"Looks like even children just don't know what's better for them" Pacifica said.

"But... you've done that, right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I HAVE my cutie mark!" Diamond Tiara answered, still sounding snobbish "And I'm not struggling at ALL _to_ figure out WHO I'm supposed to be and WHAT I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already on my flank!"

"Uh... are you sure about that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"* **scoffing** * That's a weird question" Diamond Tiara answered, doing the facial expression that quickly became an internet meme.

"HAHA! Diamond Tiara's facial expressions are a highlight in this episode" Pacifica said.

"We know you wanna change, and we think we can-" Apple Bloom said.

 _HELP!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders opened the door and they found Pipsqueak in a hurry.

 **"Uh-oh, Pipsqueak seems to have a problem" Dipper said**

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Pipsqueak said "I was at the school board meeting and they didn't approve my request for the new playground equipment!"

"Why not?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"There's no money in the budget!" Pipsqueak answered "So I checked my Peggy bank to see if I had enough bits, but my little Peggy wasn't NEARLY full enough!"

"Of course, in order repair the playground, they need a lot of money" Pacifica said.

"Wait, that means..." Dipper said.

"Oh, I already have a solution!" Diamond Tiara said, coming out of the clubhouse "Our new student pony president is gonna be kicked out of office, and I'LL be reinstated!

"Oh no, I knew she was going back to her bully self!" Dipper said, face-palming.

"Not so fast, Dipper, looks like the CMC will try to change her mind" Pacifica said.

They started a chase where Diamond Tiara ran as a fast as possible while avoiding the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Even taking down a chart full of apples to make them trip.

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _Cutie Mark Crusaders, get out of my way_

 _Those ponies need to know the truth_

 _And they'll hear it from me_

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _Stop! Diamond Tiara, this is not the way_

 _You know you're better than this hostility_

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _You don't even know me at all_

 _Don't understand the meaning of my fall_

 _What my family would think if I ever_

 _Fail at anything_

They even passed Diamond Tiara's parents (Spoiled Rich and Filthy Rich) and some rich ponies.

 **Diamond Tiara:**

 _I'm a diamond – that means you'll never break_

 _No matter what be the cost of the path I take_

 _Whatever I have to do to win in the end_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders finally reached Diamond Tiara's pace.

"Wow, the CMC just can't give up" Dipper said, pretty impressed.

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _Stop! This is not the answer_

 _Wait! And it's plainly seen_

 _Listen! You can redeem yourself_

 _But by helping others, not by being mean_

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _We know you want friends who admire you_

 _You want to be the star with all the power too_

 _But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay_

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _There's so much more still left to_

 _Learn about yourself_

 _See the light that shines in you_

 _We know you can be somepony else_

They stood on a crossroad where there's two ways: one towards school where everything was dark and gloomy for some reason and the other way that was all daylight with a rainbow, also for some reason. THE POWER OF OBVIOUS SYMBOLISM!

"CHOOSE THE RIGHT! DON'T GO TO THE LEFT!" Dipper and Pacifica exclaimed.

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _You can stop right now_

 _And try another start_

 _You'll finally free yourself from the dark_

 _And see the light_

 _And see the light of your cutie mark_

But Diamond Tiara chose the left way where she encountered with Cheerilee and all the students.

"Everypony, I have an announcement!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Oh no..." Dipper said.

\- **Commercial Break** -

"I can't believe she's going on that way" Dipper said "Just when she had the chance to leave her evil deeds forever!"

"We don't know yet until the episode is over" Pacifica said "Let's keep watching"

"Diamond Tiara" Spoiled Rich called, coming out of the school "I just happened to be here for the school board meeting, and THIS is what I see when we adjourn? My daughter associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes? Socializing with _their kind_ is not how you move up in Equestria! Come, Diamond Tiara!

"Gosh, her mother is so despicable" Pacifica said "Of course, not as much as my parents"

"You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofprints!" Diamond Tiara said "At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized I wanted something you DON'T have – friends!"

"OH, BUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Dipper and Pacifica exclaimed as they both laughed.

"That's enough, Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled Rich scolded "Step away from those blank flanks!"

 **"** These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they are my friends!" Diamond Tiara corrected "You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names! They are working harder to get their cutie marks than anypony I've ever seen! And they will get them exactly when they discover their true talent, which I guarantee will be amazing!" She took out a list "Now, will you please deliver this to father?"

 **"** Yes, of course, dear..." Spoiled Rich said, intimidated by her daughter's brave words.

"Yeah, I'm glad she stood up against her mother" Pacifica said.

"Look, she's gonna sing again!" Dipper said.

 **Diamond Tiara:**

We'll build a playground

For all of us to enjoy

So full of games

There's enough for each girl and boy

 **Diamond Tiara:**

I want to help and do

Everything that I can

I'm here to show you I changed

Listen up, here's the plan

"She's officially my favorite character of the entire show" Pacifica said.

"And she stopped being my least favorite character of the entire show" Dipper said, taking out a list of 'least favorite MLP characters' and scratched Diamond Tiara's name on it, leaving Snips and Snails on it "Welcome back, Snips and Snails"

 **Diamond Tiara:**

There's so much I can do

To help everypony else

I see the light that shines in me

I know I can be my better self

 **Diamond Tiara:**

I can free the past

'Cause now the future's bright for me

My cutie mark has set me free

To do what's right and be the pony I want to be

 **Diamond Tiara:**

And be the pony I want to be!

"You were right, Pacifca" Dipper said "Diamond Tiara could changed, just like Sunset Shimmer in _Rainbow Rocks_!"

"And me..." Pacifica said as they both stared at each other for a few seconds "Uh...look! The episode is still going!"

"At this point, this episode can't get any better" Dipper said.

"So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find their cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked.

"YEAH!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell answered as the three did a high five.

Suddenly the high five caused a magic zap that made the Cutie Mark Crusaders float and being surrounded by a magic spell.

"Oh...my...gosh...could it be...?" Pacifica asked, extremely shocked.

"It...can't...be..." Dipper answered, also extremely shocked.

The bright light finally ceased as the Cutie Mark Crusaders landed. They looked at the students, who were surprised for some reason.

"What happened?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"What's goin' on?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's your cutie marks!" Diamond Tiara answered "They're AMAZING!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at their flanks and...THEY ACTUALLY GOT THEIR CUTIE MARKS!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dipper cheered as he ran away all around the house, screaming of excitement.

His scream was so loud, that practically EVERYBODY in Gravity Falls heard it!

Mabel (carrying Waddles) and her friends Grenda and Candy...

"Didn't you guys hear something?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, he sounds like an animal getting eaten by a bigger animal!" Grenda said.

"You mean like a teen werewolf?" Candy asked.

"Oh, that would be amazing" Mabel said with a dreaming tone as she hugged Waddles.

"Oink-Oink" Waddles oinked.

Soos (who was playing video games with his grandma)...

"Did you hear something, Abuelita?" Soos asked, who got distracted and his grandma won.

"¡Gané (I won)!" Abuelita cheered.

Wendy (who was trying to sleep)...

"Argh, can some dude shut that dog up?!" Wendy asked.

And even Gideon (who was still in prison)...

"This noise is even worse than this place!" Gideon complained.

Dipper finally stopped running around and he got back to the couch.

"Are you done?" Pacifica asked.

"* **hardly breathing** * I guess..." Dipper answered.

"Good, 'cause this episode is almost over" Pacifica said.

"Well, what do you think, Crusaders?" Apple Blooms asked "Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next!" Sweetie Bell said.

They finished the final song by remembering several moments in the entire show, imagining themselves air surfing on their respective Cutie Marks and finally taking a picture with their classmates, teachers and the Mane Six as Spike sent the picture to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. JUST LIKE IN THE OPENING SEQUENCE!

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _We started out just three_

 _Crusaders driven to see_

 _What we find in our hearts_

 _Discover our destiny_

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _And here we are, best friends_

 _About to start it again_

 _An adventure that never will end_

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders:**

 _We'll make our mark_

 _Helping fillies most in need_

 _We'll make our mark_

 _So each one of them succeeds_

 _'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!_

The episode finally ended as Dipper and Pacifica were very happy for the episode.

"It was...awesome" Pacifica said.

"Best...episode...ever" Dipper said.

"I mean, I love every single thing about this episode" Pacifica said "The songs, the dialogue, the emotional depth, etc!"

"But the best part was hands down: Diamond Tiara's reformation" Dipper said "I mean, I thought they'd never reform her like they did with Sunset Shimmer in Rainbow Rocks"

"Dipper, I really liked spending time with you" Pacifica said putting on her disguise "Well, I gotta go back to my house before my parents find out I'm missing"

"Wait, you're leaving?" Dipper asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I can't make them madder than what they already are" Pacifica answered, opening the door.

"Pacifica, wait!" Dipper called as Pacifica turned around "Can we do it next time?"

"Excuse me?" Pacifica asked.

"I liked spending time with you too and I'd like to you coming here every week" Dipper said.

"Sounds cool" Pacifica said "Then see you next time, Dips"

Pacifica closed the door as Dipper relaxed on the couch.

"I'll never forget this night" Dipper said as Gompers ate his hat, but he didn't mind at all.

 **End of the Story**


End file.
